


ménage à trois

by DasGrossartigeIch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Touch Trio, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasGrossartigeIch/pseuds/DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain, Prussia, and France, in a polyamourous relationship, have a bit of fun in France's parlour</p>
            </blockquote>





	ménage à trois

Francis sat in his parlour, one leg resting over the other, waiting.  He’d invited Antonio and Gilbert over, and he was waiting for them to finally show up.  Antonio would be first, he was sure. Gilbert insisted that he was ‘awesomely late,’ a bastardization of what Francis called fashionable.  He stepped into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine and one of beer, knowing that the latter was much preferred by his albino lover.

Not too much later, the doorbell rang and Francis, finished situating the refreshments, answered.  He had been right.  There stood Antonio, all smiles, wrapped up in a coat like a present to be opened, his scarf mimicking a bow.  Francis was dying to open this package.

Antonio stepped in, shedding his scarf and gloves.  Francis helped him out of his coat.  It was the month of December, and Francis was staying in his northern home which made for a chilly Antonio, whose home was all sunshine and beaches.  He leaned in and gave Francis a chaste kiss on the lips, leaving the door unlocked for Gilbert.

They embraced and Antonio smiled at him.

“Hola, mi príncipe,” he murmured.

“Bonsoir, mon cher,” Francis returned with a smile. “There is wine on the table in the parlour, feel free to help yourself.”

Antonio nodded and placed another kiss to his cheek, and whispered in his ear, “I missed you, Corazón.”

Francis smiled wider. “And I you, Antoine.”

The two made their way to the parlour.  Francis’s homes never ceased to amaze the Spaniard.  The way the Frenchman coordinated the golds and reds and bronzes throughout the room was simply breathtaking.  Francis sat on one of the longer couches, and Antonio followed after him, marvelling at the high ceiling.  Francis pulled Antonio into his lap, and the brunette turned to face him, wrapping his long legs around the blond’s slim waist.  Francis pressed a kiss to his lips, and Antonio wrapped his arms around the Frenchman’s neck.

Francis peppered kisses down the brunette’s neck, and Antonio tipped his head back to give him more room.  Francis nipped at the side of his throat and began to nibble and suck, marking the moaning Spaniard.  Antonio moved to tug at the other’s shirt buttons, trying in vain to undo them.

“Non, mon amour, wait for Gilbert,” Francis murmured, pushing his lover back gently.  Antonio pouted and Francis sighed, giving in. “I suppose he can just join in when he arrives.”

Antonio nodded quickly, making quick work of the blond’s buttons. He pushed the offending garment to the floor, running his hands down the other’s now bare chest.  

Francis stripped the Spaniard of his shirt as well, kissing down his neck and, pausing to nip at his collarbone, to his nipple.  He sucked harshly and Antonio moaned softly, undoing the button and zipper of the other’s pants.  

Francis moved the other from his lap to strip himself completely naked, pausing to pull a bottle of lube from his pants pocket.  He slid to his knees on the floor in front of the brunette, tugging his pants and boxers off of him.  He ran his tongue along the Spaniard’s half hard member, revelling in the long groan it brought from his lover.  

Antonio ran his fingers through Francis’s long, silky blond hair, his own head tipped back and green eyes shut.  Francis pulled back, smirking at the other.

“Watch me, mon chaton petit.”

Antonio, having looked down at the loss of attention, nodded.  Francis gave another smile and a wink before he took all of the other into his mouth and partially down his throat.  He used the distraction to uncap the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it generously.  He gave a particularly hard suck and slid the first finger completely into the other.  Antonio tensed, but then immediately relaxed.  Francis moved his attention from Antonio’s member to nip and suck at his inner thigh, sliding another finger into the brunette.

“Francia,” he groaned, “hurry.”

Francis held back a comment about the other’s impatience and scissored him, soon able to add a third finger.  He thrust his fingers in and out of the other as he stretched him, angling his fingers just so, and--

“Ahn!” Antonio cried out in pleasure, his eyes opening wide and then quickly becoming half lidded.  

Francis smiled, thrusting his long fingers hard in that same place, and added a fourth finger just to be safe.  Antonio spread his legs wider, and Francis continued, content to simply draw out those sounds from the brunette for a few more moments.

The sound of the door opening and closing was unheard by the two, but the obnoxious laugh was not.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Gilbert said, grinning.

Antonio smiled hazily at him, and Francis turned back to smile at him as well, his fingers continuing to move in the brunette.

“Antoine got impatient, what can I say?” he said with a chuckle.  “But he’s ready now, at least.”

Gilbert strode over to the other two and pressed a quick kiss to Francis’s lips before picking up the bottle of lube and coating his own fingers in it.  Francis moved aside, pulling his fingers out, and Gilbert replaced them with his own.  Antonio let out a moan at the cold fingers inside of him.  It should have been a turn off, but it only heightened his arousal. Gilbert leaned up and pressed his lips to Antonio’s.

“Does that feel good, meine liebe?”

Antonio could only nod, his eyes having slipped closed one more.  Francis knelt beside Gilbert, making quick work of the other’s zipper, and pushed his boxers out of the way.  He leaned down and ran his tongue along the albino’s member, drawing a gasp from the other.

Francis pressed a kiss to the albino’s thigh, reaching to play with his balls with one hand.  Gilbert groaned, pulling his fingers from Antonio.

“How are we going to do this this time?” he asked.

Antonio answered before Francis could. “S-Spit roast?”

Francis gave a smile. “I agree. Gilbert?”

Gilbert nodded and Antonio positioned himself on his hands and knees on the cool marble floor.

“I want his mouth,” Gilbert said with a smirk. Francis nodded, moving to position himself behind the Spaniard. Gilbert followed suit at the front.

“Condom?” Francis asked. Antonio shook his head.

“There’s no point, we’re all clean and…,” he bit his lip in slight embarrassment, “I want to feel you.”

This brought a faint blush to even Francis’s cheeks.  He coated his member in lube, then positioned himself at the brunette’s hole. He nodded at Gilbert, who pressed his member to Antonio’s lips.  Antonio ran his tongue over the tip, licking up the precum gathered there. Francis pressed into the Spaniard slowly, groaning low in his throat at the tightness.

Antonio took all of Gilbert into his mouth, letting out a small groan when it hit the back of his throat.  He dug his nails into Gilbert’s thighs to avoid biting him as Francis slid into him.

“So tight, as always…,” Francis groaned.

Gilbert gave a shallow thrust into the Spaniard’s mouth and leaned over him to press his lips to Francis’s. The blond gave a small, experimental thrust, and Antonio let out a moan around the Albino occupying his mouth. Francis angled his hips, thrusting a few times before Antonio moaned loudly, drawing an appreciative groan from the Prussian above him.

Francis dug his nails into Antonio’s hips, knowing that the Spaniard enjoyed the slight pain, and set a steady, slow pace that had Antonio pushing his hips back to get him deeper into him. Francis thrust deeper into him, drawing a low moan from Antonio.

“You like that, don’t you, Toni?” Gilbert teased. “Like being filled by both of us?”

Antonio let out a small whine, relaxing his throat in invitation for Gilbert to thrust.

Gilbert did just that, groaning and tangling his fingers into Antonio’s hair.  Francis angled up to hit Antonio's prostate, doing so with spot on precision.  The Spaniard’s nails began to draw blood on Gilbert’s thighs, and Gilbert moaned louder.  Francis groped at the brunette’s ass, slamming into him harder and faster.  Antonio’s arms shook with the effort to keep himself up through the pleasure.  Gilbert’s thrusts grew more sporadic, and the mild discomfort it caused only aroused the Spaniard further.

“Gott, Toni, dein Mund ist sehr heiß,” Gilbert groaned, too lost in the pleasure to speak English.  

Francis nodded in agreement. “Oui, très merveilleux.”

Antonio tightened around the Frenchman, nearing his release from the dual stimulation.  Francis and Gilbert met above him again for a long, somewhat sloppy kiss.  The brunette let out a long moan around the albino as he met his release, Francis having slammed against his bundle of nerves.  

Gilbert groaned and choked out a quick “Gott, ich--,” before spilling down the Spaniard’s throat.  Antonio swallowed  almost every drop, a little running down his chin as the Prussian pulled out of his mouth.  

Francis was the last to finish, giving a few more thrusts into Antonio’s over-sensitive hole before spilling inside of him.  Antonio moaned once more, and Francis pulled out of him slowly.  

The frenchman moved to stand, scooping Antonio up into his arms and carried him to the large bathroom, his arms aching a some.  He leaned down and licked up what was left of Gilbert’s cum from Antonio’s lips. Gilbert followed, his arm around Francis’s waist.  

Francis set Antonio in the tub and set to running a warm bath.  Antonio looked up at them both, a blissful smile on his face.

“Te amo~,” he murmured.

“Je t’aime aussi.”

“Ich liebe dich auch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one isn't great, I'm sorry, writers block is a bitch and I had to force myself to write this. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Hola, mi príncipe - Hello, my prince  
> Bonsoir, mon cher - Good evening, my darling  
> Corazón - heart  
> Antoine - French version of Antonio  
> non, mon amour - no, my love  
> mon chaton petit - my little kitten  
> meine liebe - my love  
> Gott, Toni, dein Mund ist sehr heiß - God, Toni, your mouth is so hot  
> Oui, très merveilleux - yes, so wonderful  
> Gott, ich-- - God, I--  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Je t’aime aussi- I love you too  
> Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too


End file.
